Aftershocks
by inudbzgirl
Summary: When a storm hits the Thousand Sunny Nami terrified runs away frantically. Who will check on her, none other than her best friend Usopp. Some OOCness and also my first fic in the One Piece fandom. UsoNa. Post time-skip.


**Disclaimer: You know the deal; I don't own One Piece at all.**

**This is a Nami/Usopp. I love them together and I don't feel there are enough of them on fan fiction. Also this is my first fanfic in the One Piece fandom so please be nice. ^_^**

**Aftershocks**

The salty sea air blew softly, a calm reprieve from what had occurred the night before. The Thousand Sunny sailed smoothly as the sun began to rise above the horizon. At the front of the vessel sat the Marksman up earlier than he usually was. He was lost deep in thought, as visions of the previous night flashed through his mind simultaneously. He found himself slightly smiling at the thoughts before shaking his head and scolding himself reminding him that he had gotten himself into a very difficult situation- like always.

**The Previous Night**

A tumultuous storm had spread across the Straw Hats relaxed during and abnormal period of uneventful days. The storm had reached the Thousand Sunny quickly and completely took the crew by storm. They had not encountered a strong storm since they were met with the Aqua Laguna two years prior. As always when braced with a storm the crew immediately went into action as Luffy and Franky called out orders to guide the ship safely through the storm.

Sometime during their effort the navigator had snuck away quickly, unnoticed by everyone except the dark-skinned, long nosed sniper. His eyes followed her as she ran below deck and he silently wondered what was wrong with her.

"Oi Usopp" he heard Sanji yell towards him "Pay attention"

Nodding he turned back to the task at hand wondering why Sanji hadn't notice the navigator's departure. "He is Nami's boyfriend after all…right?"

Shaking his head of his thoughts he went back to the task he had been given. "Why am I worried about Nami? She has Sanji for that"

The Thousand Sunny continued to brave out the storm and as it calmed gradually the crew began to relax, slightly praying that the Sunny hadn't received damage like the Going Merry had.

"Good job nakama" Luffy proclaimed happily smiling at each one of his crew members "Now, I'm hungry" he screamed turning his attention to Sanji

"Oi Luffy" Zoro began shaking his head "You're always hungry"

"All the more reason to FEED ME" he yelled towards Sanji

"Yohoho" Brook chimed in "I agree with Luffy"

Growing annoyed with Luffy and Brook's yelling Sanji screamed "Alright I'll make something just shut the hell up"

"Alright" Luffy screamed in excitement as he followed behind Sanji, with Brook in tow.

The rest of the crew began to follow them, all except Usopp who decided to check on Nami. As he began to walk away from the nakama he heard Chopper following him

"Chopper" he said turning to face him

"Oi Usopp" Chopper smiled up at his idol "Where are you going, aren't you hungry too?"

"I'll come in a minute Chopper" he replied "But right now I have to go to the bathroom" he said calmly his natural lying nature kicking in.

"Okay" Chopper smiled again as Usopp ran away quickly "But wait….the bathroom's the other way" He thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders and ran after the rest of the crew, he couldn't stay mad or suspicious at Usopp even if he tried.

Usopp stood outside of the women's quarters nervously. He had his fist to the door too nervous to knock. He then thought to just turn around after all it isn't his job to make sure Nami was okay. Then he remembered what Nami had told him about them being the most "normal". So if he was afraid of the storms sometimes than that means Nami has to be afraid of them sometimes too right. Nodding his head at his resolve and taking a large gulp he knocked on the door and walked in.

"Nami" he said softly and cautiously looking for her. He stepped further into the room scanning it to find her. "Nami" he repeated a bit louder than he did before.

Walking further into the room he stopped when he saw her. She was seated on her bed, her knees drawn to her chest and her face buried in them. Her long orange hair flowed over her face and knees concealing the tears she cried. Usopp felt his breath catch in his throat- she was absolutely beautiful, almost like a grief stricken goddess. If he had his sketchpad and pencils with him he would've sketched his most beautiful work of art ever.

Shaking his head remembering why he was there he called again "Nami"

Taken by surprise her head shot up quickly "Who's…..Oh Usopp" she wiped away her tears "Why are you here?"

"Why are you crying?" he asked avoiding her question

"I believe I asked you a question first" she replied feistily

"I saw you run away during the storm and I wanted to check on you." He looked at her sternly "Now why were you crying?"

"No reason" she replied turning away from him

He chuckled slightly she was a very bad liar "You're not as good of a liar as me" he boasted shaking his head "I know something's wrong so what's up"

She looked up at him and her light brown eyes stared into charcoal as she replied "It's a long story, and very silly"

"I have nothing but time, and it can't be that silly if it made you cry"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped

"Nothing, nothing it's just that you're tough only something big could bother you like that. Like something happening to Luffy or Sanji"

"Or you leaving the nakama" she replied remembering how much she cried back at Water 7

"Yeah, that too" he answered not wanting to remember his feud with Luffy and the biggest mistake of his life.

"During the two years I was completely alone" she began softly looking up at him to see if she had his full attention. She did. "I mean I had been alone before, several times even but after being with so many people for a long time and having to give that up was kind of heavy, you know."

He nodded his head he knew full well how being alone impacted people. He remembered leaving the nakama back at Water 7 and being completely alone at Enies Lobby. Not to mention being on Boin archipelago.

"That's not the bad part really. I could handle being alone for only a little while. But while being out there, there were so many storms that it began to bother me. Sometimes the storms would hit when I was alone and in complete darkness. That's when the flashbacks of being forced to work for Arlong would come to me. Then it seemed like every night I had nightmares about it. Oh Usopp it was fucking terrible" she began to cry slightly again

He kneeled down in front of her and gently wiped the tears from her eyes, nodding he silently asked her to go on.

"I thought I was completely over the Arlong thing, guess not huh." She buried her head back in her knees

"Hey" he replied lifting her chin "No more tears. He can't get you now even if he wanted to."

"I know that, it's just hard you know. Are you fully over the thing with Kuro or anything else that's happened on our journey?"

Shaking his head he replied "No, but I learned you have to deal with it one day at a time"

"That helps?" she asked

"Yeah for the most part" he replied standing "And if that doesn't help than a few good jokes and stories will"

"Is that why you tell stories Usopp?" she asked "To cope with everything you've been through"

"I guess" he replied "That and to tell the story of the great captain Usopp" he began bragging

She laughed and he found himself smiling at her beautiful laugh wanting to tell her everything instead he asked "You okay now Nami?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied looking at him again "You know Usopp" she stood up and moved towards him "You're very sweet" she then kissed him on the cheek.

Blushing furiously he replied "Well….you know. Gotta keep the beautiful ladies smiling"

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked

Realizing what he just said he blushed harder before giving out a shaky "Y-yes"

She laughed at his timidness and reached up to grab his hat. Putting it on her head and spinning in a model like fashion she asked "Do I still look beautiful with this hat on?"

"Are you insulting my hat?" he replied almost furiously

"No. I just don't think many other people would look good in it" she responded in a flirty fashion

"You think I look good in it?"

"Answer my question first"

Blushing even more as he turned away "Yes you do" he looked at her again she looked more than beautiful she was an absolute goddess. The hat complimented her white strapless sundress perfectly. And although her eyes were still very much puffy and red they were still beautiful. If only he had his sketchpad, he could draw out his desires instead of bottling them up.

She leaned forward and hugged him then. He was taken aback she had never hugged him like this.

"Thanks Usopp. You're a really good friend" she then fell back onto her bed and watched him

He scanned her body up and down trying to contain his arousal at seeing her. "No problem Nami anytime"

"Hey, you can sit down if you like" she told him sitting up giving him room on the bed

"No Nami, I don't think I sh-"

"No go ahead. I want to talk some more. I enjoy talking to you Usopp-kun" she said honestly

Smiling slightly he sat down next to her, and after that told her the story of the real Usopp. Never meeting his father, seeing his mother die, telling lies to cope with it, meeting Kaya, meeting the Usopp Pirates, dealing with his inadequacies and struggling with his other personality Sogeking. She listened to him intently before telling her own story.

"I've never told anyone that" she said as she finished "Not even Luffy, Robin or Sanji"

"Yeah Sanji" Usopp thought to himself "Her boyfriend"

"Something the matter Usopp-kun?" she asked him

"No nothing at all"

Staring at him not knowing if he was lying or not replied "You know you don't have to lie to me." She moved closer to him and grabbed his hand "I won't think less of you"

He looked down at their joined hands, then back to her face and leaned closer to her. Gaining confidence when she didn't pull back he kissed her softly on the lips and then pulled back when he realized what he did.

"Oh my God Nami I'm so sorry" he stammered beginning to stand

"No" she yelled pulling him back down and kissing him "You have nothing to be sorry for"

"But Nami I…"

"Shhhh" she said placing her fingers to his lips "I wanted that"

Hearing her words he leaned forward to kiss her again this time with a bit more force. He constantly moved his nose to avoid making it uncomfortable for her. He kissed her deeper as he ran his tongue across her lips. She complied with his wishes and opened her mouth as she let him explore every cavern and crevice. She pulled him on top of her kissing with more force and energy than she ever thought she had.

"His lips are so soft and the two years have done wonders for his body. I had no idea he was such a good kisser." She thought to herself as she felt her eyes roll back into her head

"Her skin, her hair, her smell, her eyes, everything on her is perfect. But Sanji….." he tried to push the cook from his mind before any more thoughts resurfaced, this was going to be his one night of giving in to his desires for his crush.

She felt him rub his calloused yet still soft hands up and down her body and she moaned. What was she doing this was Usopp, her best friend, nakama, brother. She shouldn't be with him like this and yet, she couldn't imagine being anywhere better as he took her into bliss over and over.

**End flashback**

Now the marksman sat chastising himself. "I shouldn't have slept with Nami, no matter how much I like her. She's Sanji's girlfriend right. Well at least Sanji likes her. She must like him too right, she never really told him to leave her alone. No if she liked him then she wouldn't have slept with me right. Maybe she was mad at him about something. I just don't know."

He didn't hear the soft footsteps of the navigator as she approached him. "You're up early Usopp-kun"

"Yeah I wanted to watch the ocean" he replied shakily

"Yes it is quite beautiful"

"Yeah if I had my sketchpad I could draw this for hours" he said honestly daring not to look at her

"Is that the only reason why you're out here?"

"Yeah that and to feel the breeze" he replied his lying becoming faulty around her

"And you're supposed to be an excellent liar" she laughed "C'mon we know too much about each other now to be lying. So what's up, are you regretting what we did?" her voice grew saddened

"No, not at all, it's just…you and Sanji"

"Have nothing going on" she interrupted him

"But why me?" he asked desperately feeling the tears prick his eyes "I'm not a good shipwright like Franky, or really smart like Zoro, strong like Luffy or a ladies man like Sanji." He dropped his head "I'm not good at anything"

"Stop that"

"What?"

"Stop degrading yourself. It's not attractive"

"B-but….."

"Besides I could never date any of them. Luffy is way too dense to understand romance. Zoro's way too serious and boring. Franky is just eww"

"B-but Sanji"

"Likes every pretty girl that moves. And besides I could never like anyone that just looks at my chest when we talk. I want someone who will want me for everything not just my body. I don't want a pervert."

"Oh"

"But you Usopp are funny, smart, resourceful, brave, kind and a gentleman. You're my best friend and the sweetest guy I've ever met. That's why I like you, well that and the fact that these two years have been good to you." She surveyed his body "Although I thought you were cute two years ago too"

"You did?"

"Mhmm, very cute" she answered before adding "And so what if you're not super strong or whatever. You're the greatest marksman I know. The great Sniper King Usopp" she smiled at him before playfully bowing

He smiled back and hugged her as she stood up "Thanks Nami"

"No problem Usopp-kun. Gotta keep the sexy guys smiling" she pulled back and winked at him as she walked away seductively

He wished for the millionth time those two days that he had his sketchpad on him but instead he just rose an eyebrow at her and smirked following her, after all the best period of them all was the foreplay stage and who was he the great Sniper King Usopp to keep a beautiful girl waiting.


End file.
